The Angels Take Hogwarts
by catchingthegirlonfire
Summary: What happens when the Tardis suddenly appears in London, right before Hermione Granger's eyes? The 10th Doctor whisks her off to founders day Hogwarts, in which they encounter more than they had bargained for.


Hermione Granger sits on a bench at a park by her home, which she always flees to when she wants to get away from it all. So much has changed since she the battle at Hogwarts. She went on to work in the Ministry of Magic, trying to clean it up. The Ministry was in a sad state after the war, they barely knew where to start. Hermione married Ron two years after the war, and now they live comfortable in a small flat in London. I suppose she's Hermione Weasley now. They make regular visits to the Weasley home and Shell Cottage to see Bill and Fleur. They'll be celebrating their second anniversary in a few weeks.

Though the years pass, still Hermione and Ron are unable to conceive. Still, she pours over parents magazines and books, always wanting to be prepared for the future.

Hermione's head is stuck in a fresh copy of _Harry Potter: The Boy Who Saved Us All. _The book was written by none other than Luna Lovegood. She decided to follow in her father's footsteps and become a writer, an author. The book is quite good. Luna made sure to capture their stories correctly, not leaving much out. Hermione smiles as she reads of Dumbledore's Army, or they had called it, The D.A. She misses her friends. Neville had gone on to study Herbology, even assisting Professor Sprout, poised to take over her job in the future when Hogwarts reopens its doors. Harry went on to become an auror, and he was busy with Ginny, whom he married in the summer. Hermione was the maid of honor.

Suddenly, a loud whooshing and wheezing sound is heard in front of her. She can't believe her eyes when she sees that a blue box has appeared out of nowhere. She stands up and approaches it cautiously, leaving her book on the bench and pointing her wand at it. It says "Police Box" at the top, but Hermione hasn't heard of anything like that. "Police telephone, free for use of public, advice and assistance obtainable immediately, officers and cars respond to all calls. Pull to open," she reads.

Suddenly the door to the box flies open and a man steps out. "Ello," he says, smiling.

"Who are you?" Hermione asks.

"The Doctor," he says.

"Doctor what?" Hermione demands.

"You're supposed to say _Doctor Who," _The Doctor says.

"What's this? And how did you appear out of thin air?" she asks.

"This...this is my Tardis," he says, beaming, patting the door, "Isn't she a beauty?"

Hermione looks at him skeptically but he continues, he's used to explaining things to humans by now. "Tardis stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"So it's a spaceship," Hermione says.

"Time machine," The Doctor says proudly.

"Don't be daft," Hermione says, "There's no such thing."

As she speaks, she throws up her hands. "What's that in your hands?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh," Hermione says, tucking her wand into her back pocket, "A pencil."

"I'm sure," The Doctor says.

"Can I have a look?" Hermione asks.

"No," The Doctor says, "I've already told you too much. And I don't know why."

It's true, The Doctor is unsure why he's told Hermione all of these things. He could've just walked away from the Tardis or went on an another grand adventure through Space. But The Doctor has grown lonely since his adventures with Rose. "Just one look?" Hermione pleads, curious to see what kind of magic The Doctor possesses.

"Alright," The Doctor says, deep down always wanting to let her have a peek.

He opens the door and waves his hand to lead her in. "What did you say your name was?" The Doctor says.

"I didn't," she says, turning back to tell him, "Hermione Granger...erm...Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you Hermione Weasley," he muses as she steps into the Tardis.

"It's..." Hermione trails off.

"I know I know," The Doctor says, "Bigger on the inside."

"Not what I was going for. It's filthy," Hermione says, "I'm quite accustomed to things being bigger than they seem."

"Like what," he says.

"A tent," Hermione says confidently, stepping towards the controls, "But it didn't look like this." It's true, Hermione had lived in a tent for months that was bigger on the inside while searching for horcruxes.

"Well, I know you're not Time Lord," The Doctor says, "Then what are you?"

He mutters to himself for a moment, certain words Hermione had never heard. It all felt very alien to her. "A human obviously," she says, "Just a human."

"There's something more, though," The Doctor says, "Something you're not telling me."

Hermione grows nervous, cautiously crafting her words carefully. If she divulges that she is a witch, she could get her wand taken away. If he figures it out on his own, however, they have no reason to take it away. She takes a deep breath, reaches into her back pocket and brandishes her wand. "Do you know what this is?" she asks.

He takes a step forward, pulls out his sonic screwdriver and says, "It doesn't work on wood," The Doctor says, "But there seems to be something inside it."

"But what..." he trails off, changing the settings, "Aha!"

"Dragon heartstring," The Doctor exclaims, "You're a witch. And this is your wand!"

"Precisely," Hermione says.

"I've always wanted a wand, you know," The Doctor says.

"Do a spell, do a spell!" he asks excitedly.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione says, causing The Doctor's sonic screwdriver to fly up into the air.

"Oh!" he exclaims, "Brilliant!"

Hermione waves her wand down slowly, resting the screwdriver back into his hand. "What's that thing?"

"A sonic screwdriver," he says.

"I beg your pardon," she says.

"It sonics things," he adds.

"That clears it up," she says snarkily.

"Why are you here, Doctor?" Hermione asks, "If you can travel through time, why waste it on the suburbs of London?"

"Dunno," The Doctor says, "I felt like it."

"I'd love to travel through time," Hermione says, examining the Tardis controls, "Go back in time."

"It can travel to the future too, you know," The Doctor says, "Through space and everything."

"I know," Hermione says, "I've never been one to want to know the future before it happens."

"Well, Hermione Weasley..." The Doctor starts, "Fancy a trip back in time?"

"Anywhere you want," he adds.

"Well..." she considers, "I would love to, but I'll have to be heading home soon. My husband will be worried."

"That's the beautiful thing about the Tardis," The Doctor says, "You can go on years worth of adventures and still only have been gone five minutes."

"I didn't think about that," Hermione says.

"Up for it?" The Doctor asks, grinning, "Just one little trip?"

"Alright, alright," Hermione says, "There's one place I'd like to go, but the time turner could never take me."

"You have a time turner?" The Doctor asks.

"Had a time turner," Hermione says, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," The Doctor says, knowing full well that the technology is that of his home planet of Gallifrey.

"Where is it that you'd be wanting to go?" The Doctor asks.

"10th century, the Scottish highlands," Hermione says, smiling.

"Alright," The Doctor says, "Hang on!"

The Doctor fires up the Tardis, pulling levers, pushing buttons. "Allons-y!"

The Tardis shakes and wheezes once more but soon falls to the ground with a great _thud. _Hermione looks up at The Doctor expectantly, "Are we really here, Doctor?"

"See for yourself," he says, opening the Tardis door for her.

Hermione opens the door to a very familiar sight. She looks upon a brand new Hogwarts, standing tall upon the hill, looking over the loch. "Where are we?" The Doctor asks, looking around.

The Doctor is rarely accustomed to not knowing things, but he soon realizes he knows little about witches and wizards and things of the like. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione answers.

"Can we go look?" Hermione asks.

"Only if you tell me everything there is to know about this place," The Doctor says.

"Fair enough, Doctor," Hermione says, "But it'll take ages."

As they make the walk and climb up to the school gates Hermione tells The Doctor about Hogwarts. "I would've thought you would have heard of it," Hermione says, "Hogwarts was founded by four witches and wizards, to be a place where the young can be trained in the magical arts. Upon building the school, they made four houses, Gryffindor, which was my house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"Slitheen?" The Doctor asks.

"Sly-ther-in," Hermione says.

"Oh," The Doctor says, shaking his head, "Right then, go on."

"Each house was named after their founder. When you arrive at the school for the first time, there is this hat that you wear, called the _Sorting Hat, _which determines which house you should be in based on personality, ability, and so on," Hermione says.

"While in school, they train you to be good witches and wizards. They teach us how to use spells, charms, brew potions. We use our wands to perform these things," Hermione pulls out her wand, "There's a trace on you until you're seventeen. That means you can't do magic outside of school. But after you turn seventeen, you can do what you please. So long as you don't tell anyone."

"I see," The Doctor says.

"In the 20th century, a dark wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort rose to power," Hermione says, "He targeted my friend Harry Potter and killed his parents, all based on a prophecy."

"When he killed Harry's parents, he sort of lost his body I guess you could say. But with very dark magic, he spilt his soul into six, well...seven pieces really. And he wouldn't rest until he rose back to power," Hermione says, pausing to let it sink in, "Harry fought him the entirety of his time at Hogwarts. Eventually, after many battles, and a lot of hunting, Harry, my husband Ronald, and I found and destroyed the six horcruxes. In the end, it turned out Harry was the seventh horcrux, and he even gave up his own life for us. But doing so, he was able to choose to come back, and only the part of Lord Voldemort that lived within him was killed."

"You must be a great witch, Hermione," The Doctor says, "To accomplish all of that."

"Nothing special," Hermione says, "Books and cleverness, I suppose."

"Now we're trying to recover from what Voldemort destroyed. He destroyed and infiltrated our form of only control or Government, the Ministry of Magic. I work for them now. We're trying to start fresh and new. Hogwarts as well. A lot of Hogwarts was destroyed in battle, we lost many friends." Hermione says.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor says, not knowing what else to offer, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," she says, "Hogwarts will be ready to open in the fall again. For the past few years they've had to send students abroad to other schools. It'll be nice to see Hogwarts be happy again."

She adds, "But today we get to see Hogwarts brand new. I'm not even sure if it's open yet. It's still the time of the founders."

"I'd be interested in meeting them," The Doctor says, "Especially this Slytherin fellow."

The Doctor is still skeptical that Salazar Slytherin has something to do with the Slitheen family. The wizarding world is uncharted territory for him, and he can hardly contain himself. He has many questions, but he asks few. He knows Hermione had been through a lot, and that a lot of the memories are more painful then warm. After a half an hour of walking they reach the front gate. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and attempts to sonic the lock open. "That's not going to work," Hermione sings, "This gate is magic."

As soon as the word _magic _escapes her lips the door clinks open. "Oh sure, it works on magical gates, but not on wood," Hermione says.

"That's the sonic screwdriver," he says, "It never fails me."

He slips the screwdriver back into his pocket and opens the gate. "Normally we'd have carriages take us up to the castle. Or we'd take boats up," Hermione says, "But that's just in first year."

After a little bit of silent walking Hermione turns to The Doctor and says, "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well," he says, "Like I said I travel through time and space. I like adventures."

"Did you know I'm a genius?" he adds.

"A genius?" she says to him, "Hardly noticed."

The Doctor smiles, liking the fact that Hermione's somewhat cold. He hungered for that after losing Rose's spunk. Sometimes he needs a little kick in the arse to keep him humble. "Don't you ever get tired of all the traveling?" Hermione says.

"I do," The Doctor says, "But there's so much to see, lots that needs mending."

"You don't go home often then," Hermione says.

"Never," The Doctor says, "I'm the last of the Time Lords."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I'm the last of my own kind. My planet was destroyed in a battle with our fiercest enemy, the Daleks."

"How come you survived?" Hermione asks, "Surely then there could be other survivors."

"I survived because I was a coward," The Doctor says, "Still am."

Hermione notes that his past and home is a touchy subject, but struggles to find things to ask him. "Tell me about your adventures."

"Alright," he says, "I had a friend, a companion of sorts, Rose Tyler. She was human. We travelled the galaxy together. Went to New Earth, 18th century France, even battled the cyberman, and aliens in London."

"Aliens in London?" Hermione says, laughing, "Don't be daft."

"You'll see one day," The Doctor says, "Strictly speaking none of this has happened yet."

"I told you, Doctor," she says, "I don't want to know."

Hermione and the Doctor finally reach the castle doors. "Well," The Doctor says, "Wood again."

Hermione pushes the door and swings open. "How many Time Lords does it take to open a door?" she says.

"Apparently none," The Doctor quips back.

Hermione smiles and they enter the castle. "Just look at this place!" The Doctor says, "It's brilliant!"

"I can't believe I'm even here," Hermione says, examining the paintings on the wall, "So much has changed in ten centuries."

"The two set off down the deserted hallway to the Great Hall. Four chairs stand at the far of the hall, all adorned with house colors. Four tables line the hall, though they are different from the ones Hermione had sat at. "Seven days, Rowena," a large woman says, "Seven days and then these halls will be filled with students."

Rowena Ravenclaw smiles and says, "It will open," she pauses, "Providing Salazar does not ruin it again."

"I swear," Helga says, "If he's up to something, I'll run him out of here faster than he'll even know."

"If he only wants pure bloods in his school then he can start his own academy. You cannot help who your born to, or what blood courses through your veins," Rowena says, "He's far too narrow-minded."

Hermione and The Doctor poke their heads out from behind a wall to listen to their conversation, virtually out of sight. The excitement boils up in Hermione as she listens. These are the people that gave her everything. They provided her a second home, and led her to her husband, lifelong friends. Despite all of the things, Rowena's diadem sits on her head, causing Hermione's blood to boil. She nearly died destroying that one. As she considers casting a spell, taking it from her before Voldemort can ever get it, but new events unfold. "Who goes there?" a voice calls from behind them.

They both turn. "Who are you?"

"Erm, well..." The Doctor says, "I'm The Doctor and this is my...assistant Hermione."

"Ah," the man in a blood red cloak says, "Here to cure Salazar of his nonsense?"

"No, sir," Hermione says, "We're from the fut-"

The Doctor cuts her off, "We're here to tour the castle!" he pauses, "From the Ministry. To make sure everything is in order."

"I received no word that you were coming," the man says, extending hid hand, "Godric Gryffindor. May I see some identification?"

"Oh, yes," The Doctor says, rummaging in the pockets of his pinstriped suit, brandishing a small book of papers.

"Ah, yes." Godric says, "Doctor John Smith. Assistant to the Minister of Magic."

"How do you do," Hermione says, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm quite harried at the moment, miss," he says, "It seems as though our own Mr. Slytherin is up to it again."

"Up to what, sir?" The Doctor asks.

"We don't know," Godric says, "But we suspect he's hiding things from us, plotting something."

"Who are they?" Helga asks, as her and Rowena make their way towards us.

"They're here to inspect the school, they're from the ministry," Godric says, "Maybe they can help us with Salazar."

"Thank the heavens," Rowena says, "It's been dreadful dealing with him lately. He's always sneaking about, lurking in the shadows. Did you know he can talk to snakes too? He's a parselmouth."

"No, I didn't ma'am," The Doctor says.

"It's terribly frightening. He's a very strange man, I must say," Rowena adds.

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asks.

"Probably sneaking about the castle as always, coming up with a new plan to ruin Hogwarts." Godric says.

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" says a figure down the hall.

The man was undoubtedly Salazar Slytherin. His hair was white, he dressed in all black robes, and a stunning silver locket with a large "S" on it sat upon his chest. Hermione held her breath. This locket, ten centuries from now, would be a horcrux. And Voldemort would be his heir. His eyes pierced like golden-red suns, seemingly looking through you, like a piece of meat. Or a meal.

"You didn't tell me you were expecting guests, Godric," Salazar hisses.

"You forget this is my school too, Salazar," Godric retorts, "And whomever I wish shall visit me here."

"Besides," Godric adds, "These two are from the Ministry."

Salazar laughs and says, "The Ministry? Oh, the Ministry. It's funny how such a new organization believes they have so much..._power _over us."

He begins to circle around us closer. The Doctor winces. Something is not right about him, and it's not just that he's nauseating, or evil. Something strange is going on here. "I'm sorry, miss," Salazar breathes, "I'm being very rude. Salazar Slytherin, at your service."

He sticks out a hand, almost weaving it out of his sleeve like a snake. Hermione does not take it. "No matter," he says, turning to Godric Gryffindor, "Don't you have any work to do? Show them around the castle."

"I don't take orders from you, Salazar," Godric says sharply.

"We shall see," Salazar hisses, then retreats back down the hall, back to his quarters.

Or to the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione thought. "Can I have a word with you, Doctor?" Hermione asks, "In private."

"Yes, of course," The Doctor says, fear in his eyes.

Godric and the other founders give a slight bow and retreat back into the great hall to wait for their return. The Doctor and Hermione start off down the hall and into one of the classrooms for privacy. "Salazar Slytherin, huh?" Hermione says, "He's Lord Voldemort's kin. I should rid the world of him while I still have the chance!"

"You said you had travelled in time before," The Doctor says, "You know it doesn't work like that."

"This is a fixed point in history that cannot be touched, I can feel it," The Doctor says.

"What about Slytherin?" she asks, "I saw the way you looked at him.

"Is he some sort of...alien?" she adds.

"Molto Bene!" he says, "Now you're talking."

"Maybe he's not. I just have a nasty feeling about this. I'll have to get a closer look at him," The Doctor adds.

"I'd like to have a look at the Chamber of Secrets right about now," Hermione says.

"What?" he says.

"The Chamber of Secrets is a secret room built underneath the school, intertwined with the pipes, where a basilisk resides. In my second year, the basilisk was set loose, and it went about the castle, through the pipes looking for muggle-borns to kill."

"What's a muggle-born?" he asks.

"A muggle is a regular person that is non-magical," Hermione says, "A muggle-born is someone who is born to two muggle parents. A muggle-born can also be called a mudblood. But that's a really foul and nasty name to use. Nobody civilized would say something like that"

"You're a muggle-born aren't you?" he says.

"Yes," she says, "And that year I was paralyzed by the basilisk. Harry Potter ended up entering the chamber and killing it."

"Right," he says, "This Harry Potter bloke sees a lot of action."

Hermione nods and The Doctor continues, "You mentioned a basilisk? Could you describe that for me?"

"A basilisk is sort of like a giant snake. It has big yellow eyes that will kill you if you look into them. I saw it in a mirror, so I was only paralyzed," she says, "The scary thing is that if someone's a parselmouth, they can control the snake. That's how Voldemort did it. He's related to Slytherin. But Basilisks are pretty rare nowadays. It's so rare, it's one of the few things that can destroy horcruxes."

"A basilisk?" The Doctor says, laughing, "No, no no. That's not a basilisk at all."

"That's a giant snake from the planet Metebelis III. From the Acteon Cluster."

"You've seen it before?"

"Oh yes," The Doctor says, "And if that's what I think it is, it's very dangerous."

"Oh, no no no no no," The Doctor says, hitting himself, pulling his hair, "I can't change things, because this is a fixed moment in time!"

"Right because Harry will be the one to kill it," Hermione says, "And if that never happened, Harry would have never destroyed the diary, another horcrux."

"I think I can seal it in it's lair for a few hundred years or so," The Doctor says, "But that's the best thing we've got, short of going after Slytherin himself."

"We can't kill him, though!" The Doctor says, "Otherwise Voldemort would never have been born."

"Oh, couldn't we?" Hermione protests, "Then Harry's parents wouldn't have been killed. It would save thousands of life."

"Gah!" he says, "I've already told you, Hermione, I can't do it!"

He adds, "I can't always save everyone, you know."

"I know that," she says.

"I think we should get out of here as soon as possible, before anything else happens that's beyond our control," The Doctor says, "Can you show me where the chamber is?"

"Third floor girls bathroom," Hermione says.

"Right," he says, "We'll head there straight away and then we'll be off."

"But neither of us speak parseltongue!" Hermione says.

"Oh I can speak to this snake," The Doctor says, grinning, "You can bet on that."

Hermione and the Doctor fly out of the room and head for staircase. "Where are you two running off to?" Godric Gryffindor calls, charging for us.

"Brilliant," The Doctor says sarcastically, "Now we have little lion boy to follow us along."

Hermione laughs and then tries to regain her composure, "I'll show you the castle if you'd like," Godric says.

"Actually Mr. Gryffindor, there's some urgent business we should be attending to," The Doctor says.

"If the matter is urgent, I will gladly offer my aid," Godric says, then changes to a whisper, "Is this in regards to Salazar?"

"No."

"Yes."

Hermione, being a quick-thinker says no, to go about their business alone. But The Doctor says yes, not wanting to lie to the poor man. "Look," The Doctor says, "It is but it isn't."

"Nevertheless, this is a really really urgent matter, and it would be better if you just stayed here," The doctor says.

Hermione looks over her shoulder and sees that Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw are also joining them. Slytherin, however, is nowhere to be found. "I must insist, Doctor," Godric says, "There are no secrets here."

"I wouldn't be betting on that," Hermione says.

Hermione notices movement out of the corner of her eye and turns. There are many statues in Hogwarts, so it's hard to say if she's seen it before. She looks upon an angel, a strange twisted angel, head in its hands, weeping. She turns back around to the Doctor but she can't resist but looking again. She gasps and says, "I swear, that statue's moved."

"What statue?" The Doctor says, pushing Godric aside and coming to Hermione's side.

"Don't blink, Hermione, don't you dare blink," The Doctor says, "You blink and you die."

He adds, "That's a weeping angel, and it's faster than you can even fathom. Don't turn away, Hermione, but don't look into its eyes. That which holds an image of an angel becomes an angel.

"What- what do I do?" she says, "Just keep staring at it?"

"Yes!" The Doctor says, "This is _not _good. This is definitely not good."

"The entire castle could have hundreds of angels in it!"

The Doctor looks around the hall, eventually pointing to the wall, "The paintings!, The paintings, destroy them."

"What?" Why?" Helga says.

"Don't argue with me!" The Doctor bellows, "Whatever sees an angel becomes an angel. And these paintings have most definitely seen this angel. Just look at them! Incinerate them now!"

Godric sends out fire from his wand but nothing happens. The paintings, once portraits of famous witches or wizards, have now taken on images of weeping angels. He tries again, but still the pictures hang untouched on the wall. Rowena Ravenclaw pushes him aside and casts another charm, a considerably more powerful one. "Fiendfyre!" Helga screams, as the pictures burst into flames.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor says, "Oh, you're brilliant, Rowena!"

Rowena casts the spell away, but not without a fight. Only an experienced, intelligent witch or wizard like herself could cast such a spell without burning the school to the ground.

She puts the remaining fire out with a swift movement and The Doctor runs over to investigate. "They're gone, they're completely gone!" The Doctor exclaims, "I've never seen anyone do that before!"

"Well," Rowena starts, "You obviously have not met many decent witches then."

"Now," she continues, "Would you care to divulge what a weeping angel is?"

All eyes turn to the elephant in the room, the angel, allowing Hermione to blink for a second. "Angels like this are very deadly, they move when you're not looking, and eventually sneak up on you an strangle you. Or worse. These weeping angels are ruthless, and very dangerous. You were able to destroy the image of an angel, but the real thing is ten times more powerful."

"Even fiendfyre can't undo stone," Godric says.

"No, no!" The Doctor says, "Is there a spell that we could hit them in the head repeatedly with? The only true way to kill an angel is to serve it blows to the head, until it cracks off. Even then we're still not safe one hundred percent. You need to keep attacking it until a stone pool of blood appears. Then and only then can we take the angel, bury it deep underground, or somewhere safe, and never think of it again. Otherwise, the image of the angel in your mind, will itself become an angel."

"Diffindo!" Godric bellows, cracking the angel on the side of the face.

All of the witches and Godric bellow _diffindo _once again, using the power of numbers against the angel. Large fissures begin to appear on its face. "Don't blink! Remember not to blink!" The Doctor says, standing off to the side, trying to find something to add.

After a few minutes of this, the angel's head cracks off, and the stone blood pool forms, just like The Doctor said. "Alright, it's safe to look away now."

Hermione blinks her eyes repeatedly, for they have become incredibly dry in the last few minutes. "Found my sweet angels, have you?" a voice hisses from the shadow.

"Your angels?" The Doctor says.

"Why yes," Salazar says, slithering over.

"Where on earth did you find them?" The Doctor asks.

"Ever been to Romania?" Salazar asks, "I unearthed them. Now they answer to me."

"The angels have no master," The Doctor says, "Their only purpose is to kill, and they'll kill even you if you're not careful."

"No, no," Salazar hisses, "Just you and the mudbloods."

"Salazar, you coward!" Godric bellows, "There is no place for you at Hogwarts anymore!"

"Leave now, and don't you ever come back!" Rowena says.

"That is not for you to say, my dear Rowena," Salazar says.

"I'm not your dear, Salazar!" Rowena breathes, "Leave us before we force you."

Salazar raises his wand but Godric sends a hex to him before a spell can slip his lips. Godric backs him into the great hall. "There might be more angels in the castle," The Doctor says, "It's essential for us to find and destroy them all, otherwise, all your students, along with yourselves, are going to die."

"What of Godric?" Helga says, concerned about his safety as he duels with Salazar.

"He'll be fine," Hermione says, smiling, "I'm sure of it."

If history plays out like it should, Godric and Salazar shall duel in the great hall, in the presence of the sorting hat. Salazar will soon fall and be forced to leave the school and his precious chamber behind. Hermione smirks thinking of Salazar's future. "Helga, Rowena, you both go together. And pay attention, otherwise there'll be more trouble than you'll know," The Doctor orders.

The two groups set off in search of angels, Hermione and the Doctor starting with the dungeons, home of Salazar, and the most likely place. Hermione remembers the entrance to the Slytherin common room, so she stars there, and sure enough, she finds not one, but two angels guarding the doorway. Hermione begins to chip away the angel's face, while The Doctor tries to find a setting on his screwdriver to amplify Hermione's spell. "Handy in a tight spot, you are," The Doctor says.

Hermione smiles and her wand suddenly erupts with power. "Oh, yes!" The Doctor exclaims, "It's working! Keep going, Hermione!"

Hermione and the Doctor destroy both of the angels, and move on through the halls. "We should check on the others," Hermione says.

"They'll be alright," The Doctor says, "We need to take care of that snake!"

The two run up the floors, to the third floor girl's bathroom. "Where's the enterance?" he asks.

"By the sink, the sink!" Hermione says, "You have to speak snake to it for it to open."

The Doctor hisses and it opens, "Where'd you learn to do that?" Hermione asks, astonished.

"I've been around a lot longer than you," The Doctor says, as the chamber opens.

"Jump!" Hermione says, throwing herself into the hole.

"Aresto momentum!" Hermione yells, waving her wand, before they fall to their deaths and hit the bottom.

The Doctor stands up and brushes off his suit, holding his hand out for Hermione. He helps her up and says, "There's a door. It shouldn't be that hard."

The twist and turn through the pipe tunnels, virtually brand new and unused, beautiful technology as far as the day was concerned. "Here's the door," Hermione says, as The Doctor begins to sonic it.

"There," he says, "Now the snake won't be able to get out."

"Until of course your friend comes back," he adds.

"Thank you, Doctor," Hermione says, confident that nobody will find it until Voldemort arrives.

"We should check on the others," he says, as they climb out of the hole.

The Doctor turns to leave but Hermione stops him. "What are you leaving for?"

"What?" The Doctor says.

"You have to close it back up," Hermione says, gesturing to the chamber.

"Right," he says, then speaking to it in some form of snake.

"How can you do that?" Hermione says, "Speak to snakes."

"I told you, I've seen them before," The Doctor says.

They run up the stairs in search of more angels, but the staircase moves too slowly. The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver and sonics it, sending the staircase out of control. The staircase moves at an alarming, fastpaced rate, so fast that The Doctor and Hermione nearly slip off the end.

"Doctor!" Hermione bellows, as he fiddles with the settings on the screwdriver.

"Slow it down!" she demands, hanging on to the railing, screaming.

He manages to slow the staircase to a stop, but as it does, he gets knocked off his balance and drops his screwdriver.

"No!" The Doctor yells, but Hermione's already on the case.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she yells, and the screwdriver stops falling.

She guides it back towards him, he grabs it, and they move on. "You're a very impatient man," Hermione says as they run.

"They're not here!" Hermione says, searching the various floors above and below, "We should go back to the great hall."

In the great hall Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin battle. Hermione and The Doctor nearly almost get killed upon entering. Rowena and Helga are still nowhere to be found, but the remainder of the broken angels have disappeared. Salazar throws deadly curses at Godric, who only defends. "Hey, hey hey now," The Doctor says.

But the wizards don't listen to them. "They're going to kill each-other!" Hermione says.

"Brilliant, Hermione," he says sarcastically, "You never miss anything."

As Godric gets angrier and angrier, his spells get nastier and nastier. "What use is there in fighting?" Hermione says, "Can't you settle this like men?"

Their focus breaks and Hermione continues, "There is no place for close-mindedness at this school," Hermione says, "Salazar, you are banished forthwith from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You angels have _not _taken the school."

"There will be no harming of muggles or muggle-borns, or anything of the like," she adds, "So go. While you still have shards of your dignity left."

"I gave everything to this school, girl!" Slytherin hisses, "Who are you to tell me to leave?"

"She's not the only one," Rowena says, stepping out, entering the hall, her wand drawn, "You are a liar and a snake, and I want you gone."

"I never did care much for snakes," Helga says, stepping forward.

"Flee, Salazar," Godric says, "And we might just leave your name un-poisoned."

"Fine," Salazar hisses, turning his back, "But this is not the last time you'll here from me."

According to the books Hermione has read, Salazar was never seen again, he died at a date unknown, banished from his own school. Though they could have cast him out many times before, Salazar put the future children of Hogwarts in imminent danger. And this was the first time the other founders formed a united front. The school, after all, was a four part democracy.

The Doctor and Hermione stay for the next few hours, upon which they are joined by real aurors from the Ministry of Magic. "Who are you?" Godric asks, adding, "Really."

"A Gryffindor," Hermione says simply, waving goodbye, following The Doctor out of the front door, back to the Tardis.

"That was unexpected," Hermione says, sighing as the walks through the Tardis door.

"Weeping angels at Hogwarts," The Doctor says, "Who would have thought."

"What did they do with them anyway?" The Doctor asks, now concerned.

"They put them in the Room of Requirement. Which during the battle at Hogwarts, was destroyed by a particularly out of control fiendfyre charm," Hermione.

"Is that right he says," pulling levers and pushing buttons, "Ready to go home?"

"Ive had enough for one day," Hermione says, "I miss Ron."

"I'd imagine," The Doctor says, half sadly, wishing on some level that he had someone to go home to.

But Hermione sense his sadness and adds, "Would you like to come for dinner."

"No, no," he says, "I'll be alright."

The Tardis lands with a thud, back at what Hermione can only assume is the park. "Are you sure?" she says.

"Yeah," he says.

"Will I ever see you again?" Hermione asks, not wanting it to be the last time they share an adventure.

"I hope so, Hermione Weasley," he says.

Hermione turns to leave but stops, turns back around and says, "Has anyone ever told you that you look a little like Barty Crouch...Junior?"

"No, I don't think so," The Doctor says.

"Right then," Hermione says, "Goodbye, Doctor."

She pauses and adds, "For now."


End file.
